


Under the Covers

by frankiesin



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: Brendon's sick, but Spencer's there, so it's okay.





	Under the Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumdumbrendon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumdumbrendon/gifts).



> Self-care is writing a ficlet instead of working on the seven other WIPs I have going on. Because ADHD is like that.
> 
> Lowkey for dumdumbrendon/officialvicesandvirtues bc why not

The house was quiet and dark, with the curtains all closed and rain pattering down on the roof. Brendon was tucked up against Spencer, with his boyfriend’s arm wrapped loosely around his waist. Brendon’s head was throbbing, and his throat still felt like he’d deepthroated a cactus, but he was warm and comfortable. He closed his eyes, wiggling his butt a little as he pressed back against Spencer. 

 

Spencer pressed his forehead against Brendon’s back. “No morning sex, you’re sick.”

 

“It’ll make me feel better?” Brendon croaked out, and then coughed against the pillow. Spencer laughed against his back, and Brendon slowly turned over onto his back so that he could at least see Spencer. Spencer was adorable in the morning, with his hair in his face and stubble lining his jaw. Brendon turned his head towards Spencer’s chest, trying to breathe in his scent. “At least kiss me?”

 

“Of course, Bren,” Spencer said. He kissed Brendon’s temple, brushed his hair away from his face, and then leaned down to kiss Brendon softly on the mouth. Brendon kept his eyes closed, feeling too shitty to really kiss back. 

 

Spencer pulled back from the kiss. “Are you feeling up for a shower?”

 

“I thought you said no morning sex?” Brendon said, raising an eyebrow. The action caused a dull pain in his forehead, and he rolled back onto his side so that he was pressed back against Spencer’s chest. Spencer was warm and solid against Brendon, which was great because everything hurt and he wanted to curl up into a ball and not exist for about a week. Being sick sucked. 

 

Spencer rubbed Brendon’s back, alternating between ghosting his fingers across Brendon’s bare skin and kneading the pads of his fingers on the sore, tired muscles. Brendon melted against Spencer. Spencer’s hands were amazing, no matter what they did. Brendon was sure that, no matter what he came down with, he’d survive it as long as Spencer was there to hold him and get him through it. 

 

“You’re like a baby when you get sick,” Spencer said. He didn’t sound annoyed about it, and he kept rubbing Brendon’s back. “Unless you’re on tour, and then you’re a stubborn asshole.”

 

“No I’m not,” Brendon mumbled.

 

“Says the man who played a show with a 103 degree fever and nearly destroyed his voice,” Spencer said. Spencer kissed the top of Brendon’s head again, and pulled him close. Brendon was too tired to argue, especially since Spencer was right and Brendon was a stubborn performer. He didn’t want to let the fans down. They’d paid money for tickets, waited in line for hours, and it would have sucked for them not to get to see a show just because Brendon had a fever. 

 

Brendon tapped Spencer’s shoulder with his finger. “Hey, Spence, I’ve got a fever… that I can’t sweat out. Get it?”

 

“I’m feeding you soup from a can now,” Spencer said. Brendon tilted his head back and pouted up at Spencer. He didn’t  _ hate _ Campbell’s chicken noodle soup, because it was a classic and therefore impossible to hate, but it was really salty and not that great. Spencer had a homemade chicken rice soup recipe that was the best thing ever, even when Brendon wasn’t sick and dying. 

 

Spencer’s lips curled up into a smile and he brushed Brendon’s bangs away from his face. “Kidding.”

 

“Thank God,” Brendon said. “I’d die without your soup, seriously.”

 

“No you wouldn’t,” Spencer said. He pressed the back of his hand to Brendon’s forehead. Spencer’s fingers felt cool against Brendon’s skin, which meant he was still feverish and he’d probably be stuck in bed all day. It would suck, but Brendon wasn’t up to doing much in the first place. Spencer drew his hand back and said, “I’m going to get you a glass of water and some Advil, I’ll be right back.”

 

“M’kay,” Brendon said, curling up under the sheets. As soon as Spencer was out of the bed, Brendon rolled over and wrapped himself around Spencer’s pillow. It was comfortably warm, and smelled good. Brendon’s head was still throbbing, and he was too stuffed up to fall back asleep, but he had Spencer’s pillow, so everything was going to be okay. 

 

“Bren, you’re gonna need to sit up for a second,” Spencer said softly. Brendon felt the mattress dip under him as Spencer sat down on the edge of the bed. Brendon opened his eyes and sat up on his elbows, just enough so that he could take his medicine and drink some of the water Spencer had gotten for him. Spencer put the cup on the side dresser when Brendon had drunk about half of it, and gently scooted Brendon over so that he could get back in under the covers with him. Spencer pulled Brendon in close so that Brendon could rest his head on Spencer’s chest. “Today’s a quiet day, hmm?”

 

“Yep,” Brendon said, snuggling against his boyfriend. “No yelling today. Just cuddles.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Spencer said. He reached up and started carding his fingers through Brendon’s hair. Brendon closed his eyes again, letting Spencer’s fingers lull him to sleep again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
